Never been free
by Ginn wiz no tonic
Summary: Íå äëÿ òåõ, êòî ëþáèò ñëýøè.


Àâòîð: Sevella Virginia Malfoy  
Ïàðû: Äæèííè/Ãåðìèîíà  
Disclaimer: âñå ïåðñîîíàæè ïðèíàäëåæàò Ðîóëëèíã, äàé Áîã åé äîëãèõ ëåò ïðîöâåòàíèÿ çà òî, ÷òî îíà ïîäàðèëà âîçìîæíîñòü òàê ôàíòàçèðîâàòü.   
  
Çàðàíåå ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ, åñëè ÷òî íå òàê. Íå ñîâåòóþ ÷èòàòü òåì, êòî íå ëþáèò âñÿêîãî ðîäà ñëýøåé.  
Íó âñå, à òåïåðü ñàì ôèê.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
À ÿ âñå ñèæó è æäó òåáÿ. Áóäü ïðîêëÿò òîò äåíü, êîãäà òû ñêàçàëà   
Äàìáëäîðó, ÷òî ÿ äîëæíà æèòü ñ òîáîé â îäíîé êîìíàòå. ×åãî òû   
äîáèâàëàñü? Ìîè êîøìàðû, â êîòîðûõ ÿ âíîâü âèäåëà Òîìà,   
çàñòàâèëè òåáÿ ïîéòè ê äèðåêòîðó. Êîíå÷íî, îí íå ìîã òåáå îòêàçàòü,   
òû æå ëó÷øàÿ ó÷åíèöà â øêîëå! È ÷òî ïîëó÷èëîñü? Òû âåëà ñåáÿ, êàê   
ìàòü. Íîñèëàñü ñî ìíîé, çàáîòèëàñü îáî ìíå. Äà ó ìåíÿ òàêèõ   
ìàìî÷åê... íà÷èíàÿ ñ íàñòîÿùåé, ïðîäîëæàÿ Ðîíîì, Ôðåäîì,   
Äæîðäæåì, Ãàððè è òàê äî áåñêîíå÷íîñòè. Îñîáåííî ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê êî   
ìíå âåðíóëñÿ Òîì. È òåïåðü åùå òû. À òû çíàåøü, ÷åãî ÿ íà ñàìîì   
äåëå õî÷ó îò òåáÿ? Îò ìîåé ñàìîé áëèçêîé... è ñàìîé äàëåêîé   
ïîäðóãè... ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ. Ëþáëþ òàê, êàê íå ëþáèëà äàæå Ãàððè.   
Ëþáëþ òåáÿ çà âñå: çà òâîè äëèííûå, âîëíèñòûå, øåëêîâûå âîëîñû,   
öâåòà êðåïêîãî êîôå, çà òâîè ãëàçà öâåòà êîôå ñ ìîëîêîì, çà íåæíûå   
ãóáû, êîòîðûìè òû öåëóåøü ìåíÿ â ëîá íà íî÷ü, ïåðåä ñíîì. Çà òî,   
÷òî äëÿ ìåíÿ òû ïðèäóìàëà çàêëèíàíèÿ ñíà, ÷òîá ìíå ëó÷øå ñïàëîñü.   
Ëþáëþ çà òî, ÷òî òû âñåãäà ðÿäîì...  
È íåíàâèæó òåáÿ çà òî, ÷òî íå ìîãó ïîäåëèòüñÿ ñ òîáîé áîëüþ   
äóøåâíîé!  
Ãäå òû ñåé÷àñ? Äà ÷òî ÿ ñïðàøèâàþ? Êîíå÷íî, ñåé÷àñ òû ñ Ðîíîì.   
Âàì õîðîøî, âû òàê äðóã äðóãà ëþáèòå. À ÿ íå ñïëþ! Íå ñïëþ, ïîòîìó   
÷òî òâîÿ êðîâàòü ïóñòà! Ïîòîìó ÷òî òåáÿ íåò ðÿäîì! Ïîòîìó ÷òî òû íå   
ïîöåëîâàëà ìåíÿ íà íî÷ü è íå ïîæåëàëà ìíå ïðèÿòíûõ ñíîâ! ß íå   
ñïëþ, ïîòîìó ÷òî ìíå áîëüíî îò îäíîé ìûñëè, ÷òî òû òàê è áóäåøü   
íÿí÷èòüñÿ ñî ìíîé â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà ìíå íóæíà ËÞÁÎÂÜ!  
  
Äâåðè åëå ñëûøíî îòêðûâàåòñÿ. Òû ïûòàåøüñÿ íå ðàçáóäèòü ìåíÿ?   
Íå ñìåøè ìåíÿ, Ãåðì, òû çíàåøü, ÷òî ÿ íå ñïëþ.  
-Äæèíí, íó îïÿòü! – Òû ñåðäèòî íà ìåíÿ ñìîòðèøü, áóäòî ÿ ìàëåíüêàÿ   
äåâî÷êà, ñëîìàâøàÿ íîâóþ, òîëüêî ÷òî êóïëåííóþ êóêëó. – Òû ìåíÿ   
âñåãäà áóäåøü æäàòü è íå áóäåøü ëîæèòüñÿ, ïîêà ÿ íå ïðèäó?  
-À ÷åãî òû õîòåëà? – ÿ âèæó, êàê èñïóãàëàñü òû çëîñòè â ìîèõ ãëàçàõ.  
-Äæèíí, äà ÷òî ñ òîáîé ïðîèñõîäèò? Òû â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ âîëêîì íà   
ìåíÿ ñìîòðèøü. Ïîéìè, ÿ î÷åíü ëþáëþ òåáÿ, íî ìû ñòîëüêî âðåìåíè   
âìåñòå ïðîâîäèì, ÷òî Ðîí èíîãäà ñåðäèòñÿ è äàæå ðåâíóåò íåìíîæêî.   
ß ñîâñåì çàáûëà ïðî íåãî. Òû î÷åíü äîðîãà ìíå. – Îïÿòü ýòîò   
ìàòåðèíñêèé âçãëÿä è òâîè îáíèìàíèÿ. Äà ñêîëüêî ìîæíî?  
-Ãåðì, íåóæåëè òû òàê ñëåïà? – ÿ ïîäíèìàþ íà òåáÿ âçãëÿä. Â ãîðëå   
êîìîê è áîëü îò íàñòóïàþùèõ ñëåç. ß íå ìîãó èõ ñäåðæàòü. Îíè ñàìè   
ëüþòñÿ. ß òîëüêî è ïîâòîðÿþ ïðî ñåáÿ: «Ïåðåñòàíüòå, ãëóïûå! ß íå   
õî÷ó ïëàêàòü! Ñåé÷àñ íå âðåìÿ!», à îíè âñå òåêóò è òåêóò.  
-Íå ïëà÷ü... ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò? Ýòî ñíîâà Òîì?  
«Íåò, ýòî òû! ÒÛ!» - êðè÷ó â äóøå, à òåáå îòâå÷àþ:  
-Íåò. Ýòî íå îí. – ß îòâîæó âçãëÿä. ß íå ìîãó ñìîòðåòü íà òåáÿ. ß íå   
ìîãó äóìàòü î òîì, ÷òî òû íå ìîÿ.  
-Ðàññêàæè ìíå. ×òî òû ñêðûâàåøü? Äæèííè...  
Òû òàê íåæíî ïðîèçíîñèøü ìîå èìÿ... Òû òàêàÿ ðîäíàÿ, òàêàÿ   
áëèçêàÿ...  
ß áåðó òâîþ ðóêó è ñìîòðþ òåáå â ãëàçà, ïîòîì íà òâîè ãóáû, ïîòîì   
ñíîâà òåáå â ãëàçà.  
-ß íå ìîãó, Ãåðì. Íå ìîãó... ß õî÷ó, íî ÿ áîþñü, ÷òî... ÿ íå çíàþ, êàê   
òû îòðåàãèðóåøü. – Ìîé ãîëîñ ñòàë ìÿãêèì è áåçäîííûì.  
Òû ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðèøü íà ìåíÿ, ñêëîíèâ ãîëîâó íà áîê. Ìíå   
êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî òû ïûòàåøü ïðîíèêíóòü â ìîè ìûñëè è ïðî÷èòàòü â íèõ   
âñå, ÷òî ÿ òàèëà ýòè òðè ãîäà.  
-Òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî ìû çðÿ ïðîæèëè âìåñòå ýòè òðè ãîäà? Ó ìåíÿ   
íèêîãäà íå áûëî ïîäðóãè áëèæå òåáÿ, òû æå çíàåøü ïðî ìåíÿ âñå,   
Äæèíí. ×òî òû ñêðûâàåøü îò ìåíÿ? – Òû äâèãàåøüñÿ áëèæå è   
íà÷èíàåøü ãëàäèòü ìîþ ðóêó.   
ß íå çíàþ, êàê òåáå îòâåòèòü. ß íå çíàþ, ÷åãî òû õî÷åøü. ß íå çíàþ,   
êàê òû îòðåàãèðóåøü. Ïðîñòè, ïðîñòè, ÷òî ÿ íà÷àëà ýòîò ðàçãîâîð.  
-ß, íàâåðíî, ïðîñòî óñòàëà, Ãåðì. Ïðîñòè, ÷òî ÿ íà÷àëà ýòîò ðàçãîâîð.   
ß ëó÷øå ïîñïëþ. – ß çàáèðàþ ó òåáÿ ìîþ ðóêó (êîãäà ìû óñïåëè   
ïîìåíÿòüñÿ ðîëÿìè? Êîãäà òû óñïåëà âçÿòü ìîþ ðóêó, âåäü ìíå   
êàçàëîñü, ýòî ÿ äåðæàëà òâîþ) è ëîæóñü íà ïîäóøêó.   
Òû îïÿòü ñìîòðèøü íà ìåíÿ ïî-ìàòåðèíñêè, à ïîòîì...   
-ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ, Äæèíí, - ãîâîðèøü òû è öåëóåøü ìåíÿ... â ëîá.  
  
Ìû áîëüøå íèêîãäà íå âåðíåìñÿ ê ýòîìó ðàçãîâîðó. ß áóäó òîëüêî   
èíîãäà ïëàêàòü ïî íî÷àì, äóìàÿ î òîì, ÷òî òû ãäå-òî è ñ êåì-òî, íî ê   
òâîåìó âîçâðàùåíèþ ÿ óæå áóäó ñïàòü. Òû íèêîãäà íè÷åãî íå   
óçíàåøü è íå ïîéìåøü. Ìû íàâñåãäà îñòàíåìñÿ ëó÷øèìè ïîäðóãàìè.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
Ïðîñòèòå çà ñòîëü ñòðàííóþ ïàðó. Íî÷üþ âñåãäà ðîæäàåòñÿ íå÷òî áðåäîâîå. Â îáùåì, review. =)  
  
Èñêðåííå âàøà Äæèíí(áåç òîíèêà). 


End file.
